The Switch
by Ashii Black
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up with switched bodies, and have to deal with it.  They agree to stay in each other's body for one week, but they don't count on falling in love.  Pairing is obviously HP/DM. Some compliance with HBP.  FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I got sick of writing angst, so I decided to try some Humor/Fluff stuff. It's terrible, I know, but I'm preparing for a much larger fic, so I decided to write a little warm up fic. This will be a short one, but should be riddled with misbehavior, slash, and condoms.

Plotline is simple enough, Harry and Draco wake up with switched bodies in their 6th year, and have to deal with it. They agree to stay in each other's body for one week, but they don't count on falling in love. Pairing is obviously HP/DM, other characters don't really have a part in this. Also, this fic basically ignores HBP and DH plotlines.

Simple, cute, and just asking for some laughs.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Harry woke up in his Hogwarts bed easily enough. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that for a September morning, it was strangely cold. He slid out of bed and stumbled to the door. He noticed that the other occupants of the room were still dead asleep. While hand-combing his hair, he approached the stairs. Still half conscious, he walked into the bathroom. Somehow, he made it to the urinal and relieved himself. Finally, he walked to the sink and began washing his face. A flicker of blonde suddenly came into his perspective. He looked around the bathroom, trying to figure out who it was coming from, as none of the boys in his dorm had blonde hair. Not seeing anyone, he shrugged and turned back to the sink, this time glancing in the mirror.

What he saw in the reflection caused him to accidentally magick all of the showers and sink faucets to come on.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he patted down every inch of Draco Malfoy's face staring back at him in the reflection. "Wha-wha-" he sputtered.

He stared as Malfoy's face was contorting the way he was telling his face to move. This wasn't a trick. He was in Draco Malfoy's body.

Across Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy woke up in the Gryffindor Tower. Unaware of this, he opened his four poster, to find brightly shining light next to a window. Trying to figure out if he had gotten particularly drunk that night and went to bed with a Gryffindor, he checked the bed he was laying in for a mess. Nope, no stains there. Being Draco Malfoy, he felt a twinge of disappointment. Nailing a Griffindor had always been a personal goal of his.

"Morning, mate." Ron Weasley's voice said coming from the four poster next to his.

Draco leaped out of bed. "What?" he asked.

Neville and Seamus opened up their four posters. "Morning Harry. Sleep well?"

Draco looked around wildly. Was he in a BOY'S room? Was he in POTTER'S bed? Surely, he didn't have THAT bad of taste, even if he was drunk.

He looked down and noticed a faint, "I must not tell lies" on the back of his hand. Oh how he had laughed about that in the Slytherin Common room his fifth year after he saw Potter with his bleeding hand. Now that hand was his. He realized he had extremely poor vision, looked to the left, and quickly put Potter's glasses on. Draco decided that it was probably better to BE Harry Potter than to DO Harry Potter.

Trying to stay calm in the increasingly stressful situation, Draco muttered a salutation to the other Gryffindors and slipped out of the dorm.

* * *

Harry threw on some robes and ran out of the Slytherin Common Room. This couldn't be happening. Why was he trapped in Malfoy's body? What caused this terrible, terrible thing to happen? His stomach gave a rumble. He figured he might as well grab some breakfast before everyone else saw him as Draco fucking Malfoy.

Walking down to the Great Hall, he veered to the left, joining the Slytherin table. Some fourth year girls stared at him and motioned for him to join them. Oh great, Harry thought. I'm stuck with Draco's little girlfriends.

"Morning, Draco!" one of them said brightly.

"Hullo," Harry replied dully.

The girls glanced at each other nervously. "I was wondering," the first one began. "If you understand what the term, 'follow up' means."

Harry looked at her blankly.

"It means," she continued, beginning to gain some confidence in her voice. "That you at least tell the girl who gave you 5 blowjobs in one day you aren't interested in them before running off and hooking up with Darla in the Common Room."

"Oh fuck," Harry said. "Look, I don't want to know where this body has been. Whatever happened, I'm sorry, but I think I have to throw up now."

As he rushed out of the Great Hall, he happened to run into…himself?

"Potter," his own voice hissed at him. "Just what do you think you're doing in my body?"

"I could have asked you the same question, Malfoy." Harry replied hotly.

"Don't just stand there like a prat, let's go somewhere no body can see us like this." Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to a nearby classroom.

"So do you mind telling me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"You think I know anything about – bloody hell, I really am an attractive man, aren't I? You know, I've always known that I'm attractive, but looking at myself from another perspective that isn't a mirror really helps me – "

"MALFOY."

"Right. Well, Potter, your guess is as good as mine. I woke up with a bunch of bright-faced Gryffin-fags this morning."

"Yes, and I woke up to seeing your face in the mirror."

"Well then, that must have been an improvement from THIS." Draco responded, pointing at his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose we should go find Dumbledore and get this sorted out."

Draco stared at him in shock. "Why the bloody eff would you do that? I fully intend on getting proper use out of this body before I get put back."

Harry took his wand out and held it to his now blonde hair. "I swear, Malfoy, I will CUT your hair if you don't go with me to Dumbledore right now."

"Hang on now, no need to get rash. Potter, don't do it." Draco said, raising his hands in the air as if to show a peace offering.

"Let's go now." Harry said, his wand still against the blonde hair.

"Potter, don't you see the possibilities? You can fuck as many girls as you'd like and no one would think you're any less for it? I, on the other hand, will be a perfectly behaved Gryffindor and valiant in every way."

"Why would I want to fuck a bunch of girls?" Harry asked.

"Or blokes, if that's what you're into." Draco added.

"I- that's – completely missed the point." Harry stuttered. "You seriously want to pretend to be me while I pretend to be you? How on earth is that productive?"

"It's a learning opportunity. You can learn what it's like to be a Slytherin, and I can learn all about love and bravery and all of that stuff."

"This doesn't seem to be a good idea." Harry continued. "Someone obviously did this on purpose – what if it was Voldemort?"

It was funny to watch Harry's face twitch uncomfortably at the name. "Potter, why would the Dark Lord switch our bodies? Does that give him any benefit at all?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe when your body goes home for the holidays, he'll Avada Kedavra my ass? Then, you'll be in my body and everyone can think –"

"Potter, you are way too complicated. Don't worry so much, we're not going to get caught, because we are both excellent actors."

"How do you know I'm a good actor?"

"Because you can't be nearly as saintly as you pretend you are." Draco replied.

"Oh." Harry blushed.

"Ok, so today, I have Transfiguration and Double Potions with the Gryffin-fails. Can you manage simple Switching Spells yet?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm getting there."

"Potter, you need to know how to do a Switching Spell before the end of the year."

"Why are you telling me what to do?" Harry asked.

"Well someone CLEARLY has to, as you can't even do a simple Switching Sp-"

"Look, if you want to do this, then let's have one week in these bodies. Then we go talk to Dumbledore."

Draco sighed. "Fine. One week."

Harry held out Draco's long, elegant fingers. "Deal?"

Draco grasped his hand, shaking it. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Again, this fic isn't meant to have any real value, I just felt like writing some fluff and this popped into my head. I wrote this chapter with you readers in mind!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"Hey mate, you okay? You left in a hurry." Ron said to Draco as he walked back into the Great Hall.

Draco looked at Ron Weasley. This was going to be harder than he thought. Not only did he have to walk around acting like Potter, but he had to act like he was FRIENDS with these people. Excellent. Truly and utterly excellent. "Yeah…Ron. I'm fine. I had some important things to attend to, because - I'm going to kill the Dark Lord." he said dramatically.

Hermione glanced at him, taking a break from her scrutinous reading of the Daily Prophet. "You know, Harry, we would be happy to help you with whatever you're working on with Dumbledore."

Draco blinked. Dumbledore was helping Potter? What the hell is wrong with this man? Potter isn't even of age yet! "Well, you know…Dumbledore is Dumbledore."

That seemed to be a good answer, as Ron changed the subject. "So Harry…are you going to ask out Caravel to Hogsmeade or what? Now that he knows you're a poufter, there's really no reason not to try it."

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. So Potter DID fancy humans of the penile kind. "Wea-Ron, I don't know. I'm not even sure if I like him anymore. In fact, I think I've turned my affections elsewhere." he glanced at the Slytherin table, where Potter was looking awfully uncomfortable with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Oooh who?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco never would have guessed Granger for a gossip. He decided to roll with the punches, and said, "Well, it took you quite a while for me to tell you about Caravel, just imagine how long it'll take me to tell you this time," he said with a playful smile. "What are we doing today?"

Ron raised his eyebrow at Draco. "Well, I guess we're going to CLASS." he said slowly. "We'll be in Transfiguration first." Draco grinned. "I've been practicing my Switching Spells."

Hermione looked proud. "That's great, Harry! Are you sure you can do them?"

Draco puffed out his chest. "Of course! Ron, what about you?" he asked, a grin of smugness peeking out.

Ron's shoulders dropped. "Not yet, mate. When have you gotten the chance to work on Switching Spells? McGonagall gave both of us extra homework last week."

"You don't always know where I am." Draco said defensively. "I do my homework all the time."

Hermione laughed and then covered her mouth. "Well, Harry, I'm glad you're finally interested in academics." she stood up and beckoned Ron and Draco to follow her.

As they walked down the hallway to Transfiguration, Draco saw the small group of Slyherins trailing behind them. Draco smirked. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be in class in a second."

He slipped off to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He admired his now bottle-green eyes and messy hair. He tried slicking it back. Not a good look for him. He wet it down and mussed it. That's it! He looked ten times sexier. He made sexy faces at himself, rubbing his chest and stomach.

Curiosity took him over. He unbuttoned his trousers and took a look at his new friend. So…Potter shaved. Proportionately, it made everything look larger. He took note of this to try out once he was back in his own body. He also found it odd that he was getting turned on by looking at…Potter.

Draco looked back up and traced the lightning scar with his pointer finger. It tingled a little bit. Hmm. Then it got silly.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm going to defeat the Dark Lord by myself!"

"You can't do that, because that isn't moral!"

"Harry Potter here, reminding you that you need to be the best you can be, because I will help defeat all evil! And that means YOU!"

"I love Gryffindor! I'm so brave! I'll take out a dozen Death Eaters using Expelliarmus!"

"Um…Harry?"

Draco fell over. "Oh hi Seamus."

"Can I wash my hands?"

"Sure."

* * *

As Harry walked to Transfiguration, he thought about the breakfast that wouldn't end. Malfoy's Slytherin friends talked about this new hallucinogen they bought off a seventh year the entire time while that girl and her friends glared at him.

"Draco, come on! Let's sit over here!" Pansy said, dragging him to a stool.

He sighed. He was not a fan of Pansy, and frankly, he was shocked that Malfoy could be. She was ridiculously clingy and kind of stupid. In fact, he always wondered how a girl who had difficulty putting on her skirt the right direction could ever have made it into a NEWT-level class. Oh well.

Harry glanced around at Malfoy's friends. Was this who he had to keep him company all day? What a sad way of life.

"Malfoy, stop daydreaming and pay attention!" McGonagall said sharply, bringing Harry back to attention. He glanced over at Malfoy, who smirked.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry muttered.

"Now, the time has come to review your Switching Spells. Please, pick up your porcupine and take it back to your table. You will be switching its quills to feathers."

Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was watching him carefully, a bit of a smile playing at his lips. Maybe in Malfoy's body, he would be better at Switching Spells. He picked up the porcupine assigned to Malfoy, which relaxed in his arms. It seemed as if Malfoy had a soft spot for animals. He focused with all his heart, and suddenly, a feather popped out of his porcupine. Just one.

Pansy looked at Harry's porcupine and giggled. "Geez, Draco, were you up late last night or something? That was sad."

Harry's brief moment of triumphance fell flat. He glanced at Pansy's porcupine, who had about 20 feathers on it. Great. "No, Pans, I just messed up."

He stole a glance at Malfoy's table. Both he and Hermione had completely covered their porcupine with feathers, Ron staring dumbfounded at both of them while his porcupine emitted smoke.

* * *

After class was over, Harry walked back to the Slytherin dungeon. He didn't even want to go to lunch. Two hours of practice, and he had only managed to cover half the porcupine. He then realized he didn't even know the password to get into the dungeon and that he had to wait for another Slytherin to walk in. Luckily, Blaise Zabini strutted by at that very moment. "Hey Malfoy."

"Hey Zabini. Did the password change?" Harry asked casually.

"Nope. It's still basilisk." And with that, the door opened.

"Want to play some Exploding Snap?" Zabini asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to take a nap before Potions." he brushed past Zabini and walked to his new room.

He laid down on the bed, casting a Silencing Spell around the four poster and did what he always did when he was stressed. He wanked.

Touching Malfoy's member was very interesting. It felt unfamiliar, yet still gave him satisfaction and pleasure It was a little longer than his own, but less thick. He also noticed that Malfoy did not shave. Harry thought that made him look more manly, but shaving was a personal preference of his. However, this penis looked just fine. He moaned as his thrusts became faster and deeper, finally climaxing as hot come squirted out around the bed.

After a quick Scourgify, Harry walked out of his room, ready for Potions class.

* * *

"I want you to take out your books and brew me the Sunlight Draught." Professor Slughorn announced to the class.

Draco took out Potter's book and scoffed at it, offended by the frayed edges and rabbit ears throughout the pages. He opened it up to the correct page and gaped at the writing in it. It was riddled with notes and suggestions on how to improve the potions. He noticed immediately that this was not Potter's writing, which was clear, because he was terrible at potions until this year.

Oh Potter, what luck did you have to receive this beautiful book? As he studied the scrawls, he felt like he recognized the person's handwriting. Hmm. Oh well.

He followed the handwriting's extra instructions, which somehow ended up giving the potion a stronger shimmer than everyone else. Draco decided that he would most definitely be taking the book with him when he got back into his body. Potter didn't deserve it.

Draco glanced at Potter. He looked miserable, with several singe marks on his face. Singe marks were not becoming to his platinum blonde hair. Draco decided to be a great humanitarian and strutted over to his table. "Looks like Malfoy isn't as skilled in Potion as he brags about," he commented.

Harry gave him a sharp look. "Well, Potter, your potion must be even worse."

Draco leaned in toward the cauldron and whispered, "Turn it seven strokes counter clockwise, then add the goat peas two at a time."

Harry grinned at Draco, also leaning into the cauldron. "Got some help from the Half-Blood Prince?"

Draco leaned closer to him. "Is that what he's called?"

"Yeah, it was the secondhand copy from Slughorn's cabinet."

"That man was a genius at Potions."

"I know."

"So you haven't actually had a stroke of brilliance in potions, you've just been following some book's instructions."

"You could put it that way."

"How do you like my body?" Draco asked smoothly.

Harry pursed his lips. "It comes with some perks."

"Let me tell you, Potter. I never thought to shave until I saw today what it does for…proportions."

Harry blushed fiercely. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Draco leaned in even closer, just inches from Harry's face. "A bad idea is one that negatively affects said party. Already, you have given me more things to think about than I can possibly process today. Keeping our bodies switched, Potter, is quite possibly the best idea I've ever had."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who made some suggestions and feedback, I tried to write in some of that stuff! I'm sorry for lack of updates! I've been working on my applications and stuff for student teaching AND I've had TONS of homework so it's been CRAZY, so now I actually have time to write some fan fiction. Hopefully, two chapters in less than a week should help to satisfy your need for more of THE SWITCH.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was dark in the dungeons, with only forever burning candlelight that illuminated the room. He could hear water dripping from the ceiling outside of his room. Somehow, he found it more comforting than he thought he would. He relaxed, breathing in the humidity in the air.

Harry glanced around. Everyone else was fast asleep. He laid back, looking at the ceiling. This experience was beyond anything he could have imagined. Malfoy knew the most intimate details about his body…and he knew about his. Yet, he felt fine about it. You would think that after 5 years of constant hatred, this would be the worst experience of his life. Instead, it was opening his eyes. Looking at Draco as Harry Potter wasn't so bad. He was funny, smart, and playful.

Being in Draco's body was almost a relief. He didn't have people staring at his scar. Instead, the students mostly looked at him with respect. Harry didn't realize how popular Draco was until he was put in his shoes. Also, he was a very attractive man, getting attention from both genders. He wondered if Draco also swung the other direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Hermione reminded Draco-Harry and Ron about their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that morning.

Draco mock groaned. "Please tell me SNAPE fell off a cliff." He hoped he did a good enough job in expressing his feign distaste for the Potions master.

Ron seemed to approve. "That would be nice…then I wouldn't have to worry about not doing my assignment on the 10 counterjinxes to Murris' Law."

Hermione gaped at him. "You didn't do that essay?"

Draco suddenly rummaged through his bag, curious as to whether or not Potter did his essay. Good. It was there. While Ron and Hermione finished eating, he glanced at Potter's essay. He was impressed.

They walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Longbottom and Thomas, who had also somehow managed to get an E in their OWL. What is this world coming to when LONGBOTTOM gets into a NEWT level class that isn't Herbology?

They entered the classroom and sat down together, Draco noticing that Potter was sitting across the room from him with his new Slytherin friends. Snape stood up and began talking.

"Now, we shall begin to work on Occlumency. Usually, this topic is not covered even in 7th year, but due to an increased need in security of all sorts, the Headmaster has recommended that we cover the basic principles and try to protect your minds - which I feel is full of useless bits of fluff." he added nastily.

Draco tilted his head and looked at Potter, who was looking extremely uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione gave him looks of sympathy. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"Well, Snape DID try and break your brain last year." Ron answered.

"Why would he be teaching us Occlumency?" Hermione wondered aloud. "There obviously must be a better explanation than the one Profession Snape gave."

"How about we stop talking and listen so we can find it out?" Draco shushed them.

Ron and Hermione frowned. "Sorry, we didn't mean to - "

"Weasley your lips are still moving." Draco snapped, learning forward to hear his favorite professor.

During Snape's lecture, he couldn't help but watch the way Potter was squirming in his seat. It was quite odd, to see Draco Malfoy squirm. He doubted he had ever made some of those faces before. Why was he so uncomfortable? It obviously wasn't just the Slytherins. Weasley had mentioned Snape had used Occlumency against Potter before. What was THAT like? He made note to ask Potter once he got the chance.

"-and then release all of your thoughts." Snape finished. "Okay then," he said, his lips curling into a smirk. "Pair off and see what you can do."

Ron and Hermione faced each other, leaving Draco by himself. Pouting, his eyes flashed towards Potter and strode up to him. "Good morning, Malfoy. Fancy being my partner?"

Draco's face of surprise made Draco laugh. "Um - sure Potter. I only hope that you stop being so desperate to get on my good side. First you talk to me in Potions, now this? I'm going to start thinking you're obsessed with me." Harry shot back.

The Slytherins all cackled at Harry's joke. Harry flushed lightly and turned towards Draco. "Okay, enter my mind."

Draco paused. He had been so busy watching Harry change his facial expressions, he failed to listen to a single thing that Snape had said. Oops.

Harry watched as his face began to look very awkward. "What's the matter, Malfoy, so busy staring at my body that you couldn't pay attention to Snape?" he whispered.

Draco paled, then regained composure. "No, I was staring at MY body. This is stranger than I originally anticipated."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, if you don't know what to do, at least I do. Are you ready to be invaded?"

Draco chuckled at the word choice. Then he realized he was chuckling and stopped. "Yes."

"Legilimens!" Harry said, and Draco felt someone digging through his thoughts and memories. He saw flashes of a family wedding, a young boy on a broomstick, and the Malfoy family walking through their garden.

The memories went deeper. There was an 11 year old Draco jumping for joy in seeing his Hogwarts acceptance letter, two young men sharing a kiss on the lakeside, Draco crying in his four poster -

All of a sudden, the flooding of memories stopped. Harry's mind was pushed out of Draco's head. Harry stared at him. "You know Occlumency?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "I may have had some training in the past."

Harry looked impressed. Impressed did not suit Draco's face very well. "I'm rubbish at it."

"Well Potter, maybe because you're rubbish." Draco answered. Wow. That was quite lame.

"So how do you like being me?" Harry asked.

Draco paused. "Your friends are very stupid." he finally answered. "Do they always act like that?"

Harry frowned. "They're not stupid."

"Oh please," Draco said. "They follow you around like little lap dogs and are obsessed with your personal life."

"That's what friends do, which is more than I can say for YOUR supposed friends." Harry shot back. "My god, do they talk about anything besides sex and ruining people's relationships?"

"Yes, but you have to catch them alone and in a reflective mood." Draco responded. "Okay, my turn."

Harry quickly grew apprehensive. While they were definitely beginning to get along better, there weren't too many things higher on his list that he would rather not have happen than have Draco Malfoy in his mind.

"Legilimens!"

While Harry was terrible at Occlumency, he had managed to formulate a strategy over the summer. He could control the thoughts that were given up to the Legilimens. In this instance, Draco was flashed with memories of Harry masturbating.

Needless to say, Draco stopped immediately. "What, POTTER, scared of my brain?" Harry asked Draco with a grin.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Practice." Harry responded, flipping his blonde hair.

"My god, I am sexy….ANYWAYS, that's not Occlumency. You cheated." Draco responded.

"Look around, Malfoy. We're the only ones who are actually doing ANYTHING."

Draco glanced around the room. Hermione was nursing a black eye, while Ron was passed out on the ground. Pansy had Blaise pinned down, yelling, "DON'T TELL ANYONE!" and Snape was putting out a fire in the corner of the classroom.

Draco turned to Harry, grinning. "Well, Potter, I guess we make a better team than I thought."

* * *

After Draco had finished eating lunch, he walked down to the lake, hoping to avoid the Harry Potter fan club that was the Gryffindor house. He noticed himself sitting under a tree and he moseyed over to Potter. "Good afternoon, Malfoy."

Harry looked at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned. "I just thought I'd say hello and see if you wanted some company."

"You're not going to go away, are you?"

"Why no, I'm not."

"Fine then, sit down."

Draco took a seat a few feet away from Harry. "Why are you sitting here?"

Harry grinned a bit. "You recognize this spot?"

"You picked it from my memory?" Draco asked.

"It seemed like a nice, comfortable spot." Harry responded.

"It was where I had my first kiss," Draco said. "He was a fifth year and I was a third year…we went out twice…and he took me out here."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me. Some Ravenclaw kid in his year." Draco said bitterly.

"Mal-Draco, I'm sorry." Harry said. "I've never really had my heart broken. There was Cho…but she turned me off of women forever."

Draco grinned. "Well, there's one good thing about that little bimbo."

"I guess." Harry said.

Draco leaned forward. "You know, Potter, I've always thought you were some attention seeking freak."

"Gee, thanks." Harry huffed.

"Shut up Potter, I'm trying to talk. I've realized that you get bothered. A lot. In fact, I'm surprised that you can get anything done."

"Wow, Malfoy, I've never heard you compliment anyone before…although, the words are coming out of my mouth, so it sounds normal. Malfoy, I discovered you are a lot smarter than I thought you were."

"You're right, Potter, that does sound weird. You know, we could…be a great team."

"Like, working together more often?"

"Yeah, something like that." Draco responded.

Harry looked at Draco. It was weird sizing himself up and down, but he knew his tells and Harry knew that Draco wasn't lying or being sarcastic. "I would actually like that."

Draco gave a smile, and then planted a kiss on his own lips.

Kissing himself felt weird. Harry knew his lips and tongue and how they worked, yet they were inside his mouth. This was weird, but kind of nice. They kissed slowly, feeling each other out, not sure if this was what both wanted.

Once the awkwardness ended, the kiss grew more passionate. They wrapped their arms in each other, tongues battling inside their mouths. Draco felt a whirl of ecstasy, drowning in the arms of Harry Potter in his body.

"Harry, who are you - oh."

Draco turned around. Ron Weasley was standing in front of him with his mouth gaping open.

* * *

Author Note: Yeah I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger…and I probably won't update for another week or two…sorry guys. Hope this chapter wasn't too lame for you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad all of you like The Switch! As a reward, I'm going to write in a slashy scene. Now, due to the nature of this fic, I don't really want to write in graphic sex, but there should be enough detail to make all of you happy.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Ron turned and began to run away, his hands out in exasperation.

"RON!" Harry cried, and started up towards him.

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's arm. "You can't go after him, he thinks you're me, remember?"

"Shit. Draco, you need to go fix my friendship. If you EVER want that to happen again, Ron needs to accept what just happened."

"Oh bloody hell, you want ME to have a heart to heart with the Weasel?"

"YES!"

"And I can't kiss you again until he's friends with me?"

"YES! What part of what I just said don't you get?"

"Well, fuck, Potter. This sucks."

"GO!"

Draco took off towards where he saw Ron running to. He eventually found him in a courtyard, his arms crossed and muttering to himself. "Hey Ron," Draco said, sitting down next to him in an open stance.

"Go away."

"Ron, what you saw back there…"

"You. Snogging Malfoy. MALFOY! Hell, Harry, you said you had feeling for someone else, but you didn't say it was MALFOY."

"Yeah…I know."

"Harry, this is DRACO MALFOY. This is the boy who we put dragon dung in his potatoes for two weeks straight. We gave him warts on his feet our third year. Remember how we laughed when he started crying in Potions? This is the boy whose dad tried to kill Ginny, and he didn't care! Fuck, Harry, put your priorities in order!"

"Dragon dung?" Draco asked with a growl, but then snapped back to reality. "Look, Ron, I'm sorry. Draco isn't that bad. We have many of the same interests and he's just kind of…grown on me. I like spending time with him now. He is even spying for the Order. Did you know that?"

"I don't care! Harry, Malfoy is the last person I would have expected to find you snogging."

"I still don't see what the big deal is. I can be with who I want, can't I?"

"Do you love him, Harry?"

"NO!" Draco quickly said, but then thought about it. "I like him a lot, Ron. We could end up loving each other, and I want you to be prepared for it. We kind of…accidentally bonded." This was true, so Draco didn't feel quite as strange sharing this with Ron as he normally might be.

"Okay, Harry, I need some time alone. I can't look at you right now. We can talk about this later, okay?"

Remembering a cheesy Muggle movie he once saw, digging up some emotion and copying Harry's lame touchy-feely Gryffindor qualities, Draco reached out to Ron, and said, "Just promise me that things will be okay between us, okay?" He made sure to make his facial expression one with extra sadness.

Ron looked at Draco's green eyes and sighed. "I think we will be, I just need some time."

Draco sighed with relief. "Okay."

Wow, it really was easy to get a Gryffindor to calm down with a heart to heart. Sure, it was lame, but they listened to whatever you told them to do! He made note to remember this next time he pissed off Harry, which was bound to be quite frequently.

* * *

Harry sat under the tree, watching the leaves fall off and hit the lake. He listened to the breeze blowing through the trees in the Forbidden Forest, trying to calm down. He and Draco had kissed. Not only had they kissed, but he liked it. This wasn't a preplanned thing, it just happened.

Was it weird that he enjoyed kissing himself? Did he enjoy kissing himself or Draco? Would things change once they were back in their own bodies?

He was definitely physically attracted to Draco, that was for sure. But did he like Draco? He found himself answering yes. It was definitely weird to think that he actually liked Draco Malfoy, and yet, it was true. After a few short days, Harry Potter was falling for the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin. What surprised him most was that he didn't care. He knew Draco more intimately than anyone else ever could (hell, he was in his skin), and somehow, recognized the fact that they were bonded forever.

What about his friends? Ron was probably the worst, but would Hermione feel the same way? The fact that he didn't know made him uncomfortable. He wanted his friends to like Draco, but he couldn't blame them. Maybe if he got them all together, they would see how well they could get along. Sure, there might be some problems at first. Ron would probably insult Draco any chance he got, and chances are, there may be some attempts at violence. Hermione would probably try to be the better (wo)man, but Draco would most likely chide her into anger.

If he ever got out of Draco's body. Ron will glower at HIM, and throw punches at HIM. Hermione would be overprotective of DRACO and threaten HIM until then. Great.

Harry Potter's body began walking towards him. Thank god, thought Harry. Hopefully, Draco has some good news.

Draco approached his body, which was obviously in the middle of some deep contemplation. "Hey Potter."

"Hey Draco."

"First name basis now?"

"Once you kiss someone like that, I don't think they can go back to last names. There has to be some kind of rule written down somewhere."

"I accept that. Well, Harry Potter, your friendship with the Weasel should be safe." Draco said, plopping down next to him.

"Really? You fixed things?" Harry said, surprised.

"In a manner of speaking. I diffused the situation the best I could. He was pretty angry and needed some time to cool off, but I think you'll still be Mates of the Year."

"Wow. Thanks, Draco."

"I just have one thing to say."

"Yes?"

"YOU were the ones who gave me warts?"

Harry turned scarlet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You put DRAGON DUNG in my mashed potatoes? Harry, do you have any idea what ingesting dragon dung does to your cock?"

Harry frowned. "No, we just thought it'd be funny to feed you poo. Why, what does it do? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary when I was…" he trailed off with a grin.

"Oh sod off. As long as it is in your system, it gives you an enormous erection. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to walk around with an erection all day?"

"Well, Draco, I'm a 16 year old boy, so yes. Yes I do."

"Touche."

* * *

A day later, and no progress had been made in the Ron department, nor the Harry Potter department. Draco was so busy doing all of his homework, he didn't have any time to actually talk to Harry about everything that had transpired the day before.

Ron had asked him to pass the butter this morning, which was a development. Ron had told Hermione, which meant that she had cross-examined him to make sure he wasn't Imperiused. Eventually, she gave up and said, "Well, I hope Malfoy knows that he can't interfere with the NEWT studying schedule I've written for you."

He responded by telling her that since the NEWTs weren't for another year and a half, he wasn't terribly concerned about a couple hours taken up by snogging every week.

On a more interesting note, Draco received a note from Harry telling him to meet him at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight, and to wear the Invisibility Cloak located in the secret compartment in his trunk. Draco had admired the cloak for a while before putting it on. It was quite a beautiful piece of clothing. Why did Harry always have to have nice things?

He snuck up to the Astronomy Tower, wondering what was about to happen. Chances are, Harry wanted to talk about them and see how the progress with Ron was going. He just prayed that Harry didn't want to break it off. The past few days had been some of the best he'd ever had.

He quietly opened the door, and slipped in, careful to close the door shut behind him.

Just as he turned around, he saw a blond blur run to him and crush their lips against his. For a few short moments, it was difficult to discern what body parts belonged to who, as Harry and Draco were wrapped around each other. Their kiss became so strong, they fell to the floor.

"Hullo Potter," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Hullo Draco."

"Was this what you wanted to see me for?"

"Ummmm….yes." Harry said with a blush. "I missed talking to you today. And I wanted to do that again."

"Well I want to do that again…again." Draco said. He recognized how cheesy that was, and yet…he couldn't care less.

He moved in again, his lips grazing against Harry's. This kiss was less intense, but just as passionate. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth as they came closer, hands running up and down each others' bodies. This felt like nothing either boy had ever experienced. Suddenly, Harry pulled away and began kissing up and down Draco's neck. He began to lift Draco's shirt off until he stopped him.

"Wait, Harry."

"I thought -" Harry started, but was interrupted.

"No, I will be giving YOU a present tonight." Draco was particularly excited to try out the things he liked the most…on himself.

At the word "you", Harry's cock twitched. Draco moved back into Harry's chest, kissing off his robes and speedily removing his shirt. He kissed down his stomach, intentionally brushing himself against Harry's erection.

Draco could hear Harry moaning, he could feel him writhing underneath him, simply begging to have his penis engulfed with Draco's mouth. The heat emanating from his body made Draco feel like he was in a sauna. He grinned as he slowly unbuttoned Harry's trousers, making a slow "rrr" sound as he unzipped them.

Taking Harry's pants and boxers off was much like unwrapping a present on Christmas Day. Draco's eyes were that of a small boy who got everything he wanted and more. He had planned on drawing this out, but he just couldn't. Draco gave gentle kisses to Harry's balls and then, without warning, he took Harry's cock and wrapped his mouth around it.

Harry let out a moan of appreciation, arching his back as Draco's tongue flitted up and down his shaft. Harry knew he couldn't last much longer, as he had been thinking about being with Draco all day and was already halfway to orgasm before Draco had even walked in the door. Draco's motions grew deeper and faster, eager to bring Harry to completion. He could hear Harry's desperate cries as he was finally taken over the edge. Draco tasted Harry's hot come shooting out with pleasure. He could not believe that he, Draco Malfoy, had sucked off The Boy Who Lived.

Harry brought Draco back up to his own face. They kissed gently. When they broke away, Harry let out a giggle.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but why are you laughing?"

"I've never been blown before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did you like it?"

"Mind-blowing." Harry said simply. "In fact, I'm quite exhausted from all of this lying around. We should probably get to sleep."

"That might be a good idea. You do have a paper to write for Transfiguration."

"You do as well. I was going to work on it the day our bodies switched."

"Well, Harry, there is an advantage to having Hermione Granger as your best friend. She simply wrote the paper for me!"

"I do miss her doing my homework for me."

"I'll bet you do."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: How'd you guys like it? I tried, but I wrote this in the middle of a lunch rush with about 300 hungry college students, so I'm kind of nervous as to how it turned out. Hope you enjoyed my chapter! Don't worry, Draco will get his later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, so I'm really pleased with all of the story traffic I'm getting…however, I'm not seeing a lot of reviews…which could be good, I guess…but anyways, maybe make me feel warm and fuzzy by giving me some kind words (or constructive criticism). This chapter, while it will have lack of smut, it will hopefully prove to be a good chapter. Also…CONFLICT. OH NOEZ! ON WITH THE FCI!

* * *

Five days had passed since Draco woke up in Harry Potter's body. There were two days left before they consulted Dumbledore. Ron was still giving him the cold shoulder, which was kind of nice. He didn't need Ron Weasley talking to him about his Hermione problems. And boy, did he have them.

Unfortunately, there was still the Harry Potter problem. Yes, he was attracted to Potter, that was obvious. And yes, his view on him had changed in the past few days. But did he really want to be with him? Draco Malfoy, dating the Boy-Who-Lived? Sure, it had a nice ring to it, but was it really worth it? Something in his brain said yes.

"Harry, please pay attention. I'm trying to help you with Potions," Hermione said impatiently.

"Gra-Hermione, I'm sorry. I just have SO much on my plate…what with the Dark Lord and all."

"Don't give me that crap Harry. I know it's because you're having a secret affair with Malfoy."

Draco dropped his quill and knocked his ink on the floor.

"_Scourgify_! Harry, why didn't you tell me? You know I would have supported you."

"How did you find out?" Draco managed to choke out.

"Ron may have mentioned it."

"Bloody hell."

"Harry, it's fine. I knew he liked you for at least a year before this. Even though I don't like him very much, I know he would never hurt you. He's too in love with you to do that."

"Um - what?" Draco sputtered. "I didn't - I don't -" and muttered some more incoherent things.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to tell me everything that you and Malfoy do…I just wish you told me."

"Well…thanks."

Hermione gave him a big hug. "Of course, now you have to go let Caravel down. I heard he was planning on asking you out soon."

Great. What more could go wrong with this day?

* * *

Harry was sick of hearing the Slytherins talk about their sexual conquests, so he snuck out of the Common Room to get his appetite back. He decided to walk along the suits of armor, admiring how they glittered in the sunlight above them.

Unfortunately, fate had a different plan for Harry. Ron was standing at the end of the suits of armor.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

"What do you want, Weasley?" Harry asked with the best smirk he could muster.

"You know damn well what I want. Why the hell are you messing around with Harry? You trying to butter him up for You-Know-Who?"

"Sod off," Harry said, turning to leave.

Ron grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him back. "No, I'm not finished with you. I need to know why you're off snogging MY best friend."

"Well, WEASLEY, it couldn't be that I actually have feelings for him, could it?"

Ron blinked. "Why would YOU have feelings for Harry?"

Harry shrugged, unsure how to go about this. He wanted to keep in the Malfoy persona, but he couldn't be cruel to his best friend. He decided to fuck it, and go a different route. "Ron, I have to tell you something."

"Did you just call me Ron?"

"I'm Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Ron, I'm Harry Potter. Draco and I switched bodies last week. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Your favorite team is the Chudley Cannons."

"Anyone who has ever met me knows that."

"In our fourth year, you broke your Victor Krum action figure's arm because you were jealous of him and Hermione."

"Yeah, well, anyone could have figured that one out. I was pretty obvious, wasn't I?" Ron said, blushing.

"Do you REALLY want to do this?"

"Malfoy, I don't know why -"

"You have sex dreams about McGonagall."

Ron was silent. "Okay, Harry. I guess I should ask you. Why the hell are you dating Draco Malfoy? Wait, I already HAD this conversation…with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I made him talk to you."

"He really said all of that?"

"Yeah…I have may threatened him with our relationship progression though."

"So you really are in a relationship?"

"Yeah…once you've been in someone else's body, it kind of happens, you know? I think that secretly, I've always been attracted to him though."

"I cannot believe this."

"He really isn't that bad. He's sometimes difficult to deal with, but there is a lot of depth to him. He just puts on a front because he's a Malfoy and that's just how they act."

Ron scowled. "Well, mate, I'm definitely curious as to why you like him so much. But you haven't convinced me."

"Thanks for understanding, Ron. I'm so glad someone knows, because it's been really hard living with the Slytherins."

"I'll bet."

"All they talk about is sex and school. It's REALLY disturbing."

"Anything we can use to their disadvantage?"

"No, they all just talk about Voldemort and how he is the greatest thing since fried cheese."

"You know, it's weird to hear Malfoy talk like you."

"I know, right? It's so strange. However, I have been practicing his mannerisms in the mirror. I can turn on my inner Malfoy whenever I want now."

"Come on, let's go to lunch. I'm starving. And what's fried cheese?"

Harry smiled and began walking with his best friend. While the sex dreams about McGonagall were disturbing, knowing about them worked out to his advantage.

* * *

"Hi Harry." Sam Caravel said, sitting down next to Draco eating his lunch.

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. This boy was, without a better word, CUTE. He had mousy brown hair, with deep blue eyes and several perfectly placed freckles on his cheeks. His jaw line was breath-taking, perfectly chiseled. This led Draco to look at his gorgeous, full lips. It was no wonder Potter had a crush on him. He completely looked like Potter's type. AND he was a Gryffindor, so along with the handsome part, he had to be charming and brave. Could he be the reincarnated Prince Charming?

"Hi Sam," Draco answered nonchalantly.

"It's been a while since we talked," Sam said as he helped himself to a plate of salad.

Of course he would eat salad…what, with that broad, muscular body, he wouldn't eat anything with carbohydrates in it. But Draco wasn't about to admit that. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…after our conversation last week, I thought we might be running into each other more frequently."

To not answer immediately, Draco shoved some bread in his mouth. What was he supposed to say? Did Harry want to turn him down? What if Harry actually liked this Sam Caravel? It sounded like they were about to become a couple before he and Draco switched bodies. Then, that changed everything.

Unfortunately, a Malfoy's ego is extremely fragile and Draco began to psych himself out. Of course Harry would want to be with Sam. Why would he ever want to date the son of a known Death Eater, who has tried to kill him several times? Sure, their fling was fun while it lasted, but he and Caravel looked like they could go the distance. Disappointed, he knew what he had to do.

"I know, Sam. I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with school and all."

"I noticed. Hermione told me that you perfected Switching Spells, and I know I was trying to give you some lessons on them."

Draco smirked. Oh Potter, how can you be expected to defeat the Dark Lord, but fail miserably at Switching Spells? "Yeah, I've been studying a lot. Perhaps Hermione is rubbing off on me a little more than I thought."

Sam grinned. "Well, it's unfortunate I can't find an excuse to spend time with you."

"Sam, you don't need an excuse. Just ask me." Draco said innocently.

"Well, then, Harry Potter, I suppose I have a question for you. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Just as Draco opened his mouth to answer, his body showed up with Ron. "Well, what is going on over here?" Harry asked in his best Malfoy voice with his hands on his hips.

Sam glanced at Harry. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Malfoy."

Harry looked at Draco, whose shoulders were slumped and had a hint of sadness in his eye. Was he setting up a relationship with Sam? Did he HONESTLY think that the two of them weren't going to have a relationship, after the best bloody orgasm he ever had? After 5 days of forming this bizarre romance, was Draco going to throw it away, thinking that he liked Sam instead? Oh HELL no. "Actually, Sam, it IS my business."

Draco looked up at Harry with a frown. "Malfoy, I -"

"Shut up, Potter. You know damn well why I'm over here. You see," Harry said, raising his voice so the entire Great Hall could hear. "Harry Potter is MY boyfriend."

He grabbed Draco's hand, pulled him up, and drew him into a deep kiss. He could hear some people screaming and others whispering to each other, but he didn't care. The thought of either of them with someone else made his stomach uneasy and stung him with a wave of jealousy that made him feel extremely violent.

When he pulled away, he looked deep into Draco's eyes. "You dolt."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"Well, Draco, it's a good thing I'm happy with you." Harry said, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Yeah…it was fluffy. Get over it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to bring in some conflict…I've only got 2 more chapters, so make sure you tune in next week for the second to last installment of…THE SWITCH. Look for some slash coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! So…next week…6 months later…yeah. I've actually had this written down for a really long time and just hadn't typed it up. I've been on a Snarry craze lately, so I've been working on those for a while. ANYWAYS, thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently. Enjoy!

Warning: Rimming, oral, and fingerplay in this chapter!

* * *

"So 6 days ago, you woke up in Malfoy's body?" Hermione asked.

"I said that five times already! The answer is going to stay the same," Harry responded, leaning into Draco's shoulder.

"Well, I guess that makes sense why your Switching Spells have improved. Nicely done, Malfoy."

Draco smirked at Harry. Harry was still not completely used to seeing his face like that.

"_Body switching is an advanced for of Transifguration, in which a wizard's essence is channeled into another's body. It was made famous by Ellen and Annabel Andrews in the early 1300s. These two women switched bodies nearly 400 recorded times in their lives_," Hermione read.

Draco snorted. "Okay, Granger, is there any useful information in your precious book?"

"Let me get to it!" Hermione shot back. "_Very few wizards have been able to successfully Transfigure two people. It requires vast knowledge of ancient principles regarding property of_ –"

"So it could have been Volde-"

"Or Dumbledore. Stuff it, Potter."

"Voldemort has a much higher chance of deciding to switch us."

"For Merlin's sake, would you stop saying HIS name?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Would you like me to continue?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms and frowning at the bickering couple.

"Sorry Mione. Go on."

"_There is also a phenomena known as the Ritchsew Effect, which happens when two witches or wizards somehow share a mental connection and experience it at the exact same time. This causes their essences to mold and switch. This process is so rare, it is only seen once or twice each century. During the Ritchsew Effect, the bodies will switch back once this happens again. It generally does not happen after that_." Hermione finished.

"Seriously? That's lame," Draco commented, adjusting his glasses.

"What kind of wizard came up with THAT?" Harry asked.

"Well, perhaps the people who discovered that effect didn't think through all of the consequences of body switching and thought it would just be a really interesting idea," Hermione mused.

"Yeah, or the author was lazy and had other things to do," Harry said. "I know I do that all the time with my Potions homework."

"I swear, Harry, if you drop my Potions grade because you won't do your homework, I will end you."

"Could you really hurt this face?" Harry batted his long blonde eyelashes.

"No, the face of a Malfoy is definitely not worth breaking."

"Indeed," Harry answered, and began to kiss him.

"Um – hello?" Hermione asked, waving her arms wildly. "I'm still here."

Harry looked up. "Oh yeah. Draco, would you like to join me up in the Gryffindor Tower?"

Draco stood up so quickly, he nearly knocked Harry over. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him inside, giggling the whole way.

* * *

Harry and Draco's lips met. Immediately, they wrapped their arms around each other. As they kissed, Harry gently traced along his old body's arms and chest, reveling in the silky warmth he felt. Draco brushed Harry's blonde hair out of his face and pulled Harry closer, flicking his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned and began to unbutton Draco's shirt. Draco, in turn, took Harry's t-shirt off and shifted his weight so the pair fell onto Harry's bed. Laughing, Harry removed Draco's shirt, sliding the sleeves out slowly and sensually.

"Potter, I'm not sure I have the stamina to last through your idea of foreplay."

"Well then, Malfoy, I guess you'll just have to try," Harry muttered back, and began to suck on Draco's neck, moving his tongue around in little circles.

Harry moved down, stopping at the left nipple to give a playful nip. At this, Draco cried out, sat up, and grabbed Harry, pulling him closer. He flipped Harry on his back, saying, "I don't think so."

Draco unbuttoned Harry's trousers, unzipped them, and slid them down tantalizingly, looking eagerly at the package sitting in front of him. "Commando, eh?"

Harry winked. "Your pants feel much nicer than mine."

"Shut up and roll over."

Harry looked at Draco with uneasiness. "Why?"

"I'm going to rim you, you great prat."

"Really?"

"Just roll over. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Harry did as he was told, and Draco moved in and, after performing a Cleaning Spell, dragged his tongue along Harry's pucker. Feeling Harry shudder, Draco pushed his tongue into Harry. His lover cried out, pushing up to go deeper. Draco lapped at the entrance, occasionally going into him, enjoying the sounds that Harry was making. While Harry knew exactly what he liked up the arse, he had a feeling that Draco's untouched arse was more sensitive than his, giving him a different experience than he was used to.

"Draco, love?" Harry panted.

"Mmmm…yes?"

"How is it that you know all about rimming, yet your arse is completely untouched?"

"I've never let anyone inside me before."  
"So…you're letting yourself in?"

Draco chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Well, since I am Draco Malfoy, shouldn't I be doing this?"

Draco froze. "Well-"

"I'll be gentle. You'll love it. I know just what I like," Harry responded and rolled Draco over on the bed, swiftly removing his pants in the process.

Draco gazed at Harry lustfully. Yes, he was uncomfortable, but this was Harry. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Surely, this would be great.

Harry whispered a lubrication spell, then gently rubbed his forefinger against Draco's opening, sliding his finger in and out of him.

Draco ignored the burning sensation and instead focused on the pleasure building up inside of him. Harry then used two fingers, rotating them in different directions. With this, Draco began writhing on the bed, following the movement of Harry's digits. Draco also took his right hand and began pumping himself.

"Not so fast," Harry said, and arranged himself so he was in front of Draco's cock. He slowly licked up Draco's shaft, then took the head into his mouth.

As Harry bobbed up and down on Draco's prick, he inserted three fingers in his arse, stroking his prostate expertly. Draco cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up and down to meet both mouth and fingers.

Draco didn't stand a chance. He came with such fierceness, he saw red. This was unimaginable pleasure, pleasure he had only thought existed in his collection of erotica. His climax seemed to last for a minute. By the end of it, sweat was dripping from his body.

Harry grinned up at his lover, swallowing all of Draco's seed.

"Well," Draco sputtered. "That was different."

"Yeah, well, now you have to take care of me." Harry answered with a smile.

"Oh do I?" Draco asked playfully, spreading Harry's legs and running his index finger along the blonde's perineum.

"Get down there, you prat," Harry demanded with a gasp.

"My, my, my Potter," Draco cooed. "Maybe being in my body has influenced some of your thoughts."

"Well, then Malfoy, that would make you a bleeding heart Gryffindor who- oh fuck!" Harry moaned as Draco took Harry's length in his mouth and sucked.

It didn't take very long. Right before Harry came, Draco removed his mouth and allowed the spill of hit semen to quirt up and down his body.

"If you ever call me a bleeding heart Gryffindor again, I will never do that again."

Harry grinned. "Well then, I guess I had better behave myself."

As Draco snuggled up next to Harry, he smiled up at the blonde. "So, tomorrow, we consult Dumbledore?"

"Yup. Hermione will kill us if we don't."

"It's okay. I think I'm ready to get back in my body. After all, exams are coming up and I can't have you take them for me."

Harry sighed with disappointment. "But I would have done so well!"

"You idiot, no boyfriend of mine is going to do poorly on our examinations. We will study together. We have all the same classes anyways."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Studying?"

"No. The boyfriend bit."

Draco feigned a gagging sound. "No, you're definitely still a Gryffindor."

"Til the very end."

"Don't remind me."

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up in Draco's arms. He smiled, his eyes not wanting to open. His lover felt very warm and wonderful, so he snuggled in closer.

Draco stirred at the movement. "Morning," Draco muttered, pulling Harry closer to him and began stroking his hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. It was bright outside and he could feel the sun shining through the curtains of his four poster.

Draco smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I could get used to this. Come here."

Harry crept up Draco's chest and shared a chaste kiss. Harry leaned into his lover and sighed. At the same time, both of them opened their eyes to look at the other.

Harry was the first to cry out, for he was looking at Draco's face. It was REALLY Draco's face. That gorgeous blonde hair, that amazingly chiseled jawline, those narrow eyebrows, they were on DRACO. Harry felt his ruffled brown hair in excitement, touching even his scar.

"Am I…are you…" Draco asked in amazement.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. He stood up in celebration and began dancing in the middle of the room.

Unfortunately, he forgot that he slept in a room with four other boys and that he was naked.

Dean threw a pillow at him. "Honestly Harry, you don't have to rub it in our faces that you're getting laid and we aren't."

Harry made a face at Dean as he dove to his trunk to find some pants.

"Sod off, Thomas," Draco muttered, wincing at the light. "Do you bloody Gryffindors really open up those curtains every morning? Because if so, Potter, you will be joining me in the dungeons every night."

Ron stuffed his ears with his fingers and rolled over. "'S too early to hear this!" he cried.

Harry couldn't stop touching his body. The body he had worshipped while Draco was in now just felt like his. He turned to grin at Draco as he put on some pants. Draco, of course, was smirking at him.

"You know, Draco, a little sun would do your skin well-" Harry started.

"What, and get freckles all over me? I have no interest in looking like a Weasley," Draco fixed a furious gaze on Harry.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Seamus said grumpily through his pillow.

"Sorry," Harry said, unable to remove the foolish smile off his face. He threw on a shirt and looked at Draco. "Are you planning on going downstairs looking like that?"

Draco looked down at himself. "I am rather blonde and fabulous, aren't I?"

"Oh shut up," Harry retorted and tossed his clothes at him. Draco slipped into his pants and robes and they exited the room, arguing about the sun and its benefits.

"I thought they'd never leave," Neville moaned from the corner.

* * *

Harry and Draco celebrated all the way down to breakfast in the Great hall. Harry had never seen Draco so happy. He kept touching his chest, then looking down at his hands. Harry was obviously happy to be back in his body, but the joy he felt when he and Draco looked in each other's eyes was far greater. Even though they had only been together a few days, harry knew this was the start of something great.

Draco sat in his now usual spot at the Gryffindor table and next to Harry and took a bite out of an apple sitting on Hermione's plate.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco and said brightly, "Morning, Harry."

Harry and Draco exchanged grins and Draco shook his head. "Actually, Granger, that is Harry," he answered, pointing at Harry.

Hermione's shriek echoed through the whole Hall. Silence passed over all of the other tables as Hermione ran around the incredibly long table to give Harry and Draco an incredibly uncomfortable embrace.

"I knew you'd do it! How did you do it? Did you try some of those incantations I recommended yesterday?"

"What incantations?" Draco asked, pushing Hermione off of him as nicely as he could.

"Oh right, you two were so wrapped up in each other by that point that you had no idea what I was saying," she answered resentfully.

Harry looked down sheepishly, then looked back up. "Well, we actually woke up like this."

"So you don't know what happened? You don't know if someone changed you back or if you were affected by the Ritchsew Effect?"

"No, I guess not," Harry answered.

"Oh, but you should still go see Professor Dumbledore. This could still be very bad!" Hermione said warningly.

"I don't think-"

"Draco, we really should. Dumbledore might be able to tell us what happened," Harry interrupted.

"Bollocks. Fine," Draco answered. "But you OWE me tonight."

"I hope I do," Harry answered, drawing Draco into a kiss.

* * *

"So you see, Professor Dumbledore, we, um, woke up back in our normal bodies this morning."

Draco rolled his eyes while the old man twinkled away. Why they were even bothering with this, he had no idea.

"Well Harry, Draco, I believe that you two were part of the rare Ritchsew Effect," Dumbledore concluded after several minutes of silence, which included more eye rolling, an anxious Harry, and more twinkling from Dumbledore.

"Great, so what does that mean exactly?" Draco asked, his patience wearing thin with the two Gryffindors in the room.

"What it means, Mr. Malfoy, is that at some point last week, you and Harry shared a mental connection and had the exact same thoughts at the same time. Then, last night, you had a similar experience and switched back."

"Okay, so why doesn't that happen more often? Granger said that it only happens once or twice a century."

"And she is quite right. The Ritchsew Effect works only on a set number of people, and there are certain – compatibility – factors that work with that. It is incredibly rare to have two people in the same vicinity who are compatible enough with each other to be able to switch bodies. Tell me boys, what was it you were thinking about a week ago before you went to bed?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other questioningly. Draco knew what he was thinking about when he went to bed, but he didn't particularly love the idea of sharing that with his boyfriend, nor the Headmaster.

Harry frowned. What he had been thinking about before bed that night was not something he wanted to tell the two men in the room.

Dumbledore gave a knowing smile and said, "Very well boys. You may leave. I do not believe that any lasting damage has been done."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, held out his hand for Draco to rise with him, and they walked out.

"So what were you thinking about?" Draco muttered to Harry after they climbed down the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, you should already know what I was thinking, because you were thinking the same thing," Harry hissed back.

"A valid point," Draco responded as they walked down the corridor, hand in hand. "What about last night? I know what I was thinking, but it would be nice to hear you say it."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "I was thinking about you. And, well, how nice it was to have someone who understands me. I was thinking about how new our relationship is, yet-"

"It feels like we've been together for ages." Draco finished.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

They walked in silence for several moments.

"At least it's over, right?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. It's finally over."

* * *

Seven days earlier…

"Harry, would you like to –" Caravel started asking as they walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry looked up at his handsome crush. "Yes."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," smiled Caravel.

"I do, and you don't have to ask. You should know by now how I feel," Harry said slyly.

"Well, in that case…" Caravel stopped in front of Harry and began leaning in closer to the brunette.

"Oh look, two Gryffindors out past curfew. And neither of you are prefects. How sad. I guess this means 10 points from Gryffindor. Each," drawled Draco, sneering at the two.

"Oh look, a pathetic Slytherin who was given a sad, stupid badge, and is using it to feel more powerful," Harry shot back.

"Harsh words coming from The Boy Who Lived," smirked Draco. "It's about time Potter stepped up to play."

"You know what else?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco asked back, fixing his grey eyes into Harry's green ones.

"Your new haircut. Is. Stupid," Harry said nastily.

Caravel let out a snicker. "Is that the best you could do Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Just wait," Harry said calmly.

Draco pursed his lips and glowered at the two Gryffindors. "You'll pay for that one, Potter," he said as he turned crimson.

"Will I?" Harry taunted Draco and turned to leave. "Come on, Sam. Let's go."

After Harry said goodnight to Caravel, unable to recreate that moment before Draco had interrupted, and brushed his teeth, he climbed into bed. Where did Malfoy get off, walking around like he owned the place? His father was in prison, and sure, he was helping the Order, but that was only because he was terrified of what might happen without protection from someone. And his haircut WAS stupid. It didn't even make sense. It was all flipped on one side and messed in the back. At least HIS hair was natural.

Was he really comparing his hairstyle with Draco Malfoy? Harry asked himself with a bit of shock. When did Malfoy suddenly become nighttime thinking material?

For six years, you idiot, he answered himself. He was furious at Malfoy. The stupid blonde had been an irritating mosquito buzzing around his ear for six years. What. A. Ponce, he thought angrily as he rolled over to go to sleep. What. A. Ponce.

* * *

Potter can't make fun of my haircut. So what if my normal beautician wasn't there and I had to settle for Joleen? Draco thought, hitting his pillow.

He would show Potter. Next Hogsmeade trip, he would go buy some new product and get even better hair than he already had.

Draco scowled at the wall. His hair was wonderful. He had been asked to model before. I'll bet Potter didn't know that, Draco smiled in self-satisfaction. Yes, Potter was just an idiot. And what did HE know about hair? Look at that ratty mess he walks around with every day.

What. A. Ponce, Draco thought as he rolled over to fall asleep.

At those words, Draco began to shine a strange green color. He failed to notice, as he was already drifting off to sleep, trying to forget about Harry's hair comment.

THE END

* * *

I hope the Ritchsew Effect made sense, as did the flashback. I know, hair, right? Our boys are so petty sometimes.

So I originally intended for this fic to be over well before December, but that just goes to show how lazy I am. Thanks so much for the kind words for this fic, and I hope you check out some of my other stuff. I am currently working on two other Drarry fics, as well as a Snarry fic (if you're into that). I am looking for a beta, so if you are interested, please send me a message.


End file.
